tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
TDI's Next Top Model- Cycle 1
This will be the first ever TDI's Next Top Model Camp!!! Sign your username next to the girl you would like to compete as. Remember that you will be uploading photos of the girls for as long as you stay in the competition. For any questions, contact TDI19, who will be "Tyra". Model Selection * Beth- Ezekielguy * Bridgette- Turnertang * Courtney- Codaa5 * Eva-Ricky490 * Gwen- Tdifan1234 * Heather- Anonymous (Can I be 2?) * Izzy- sunshineandravioli (sorreltail resigned) * Katie- sunshineandravioli * Leshawna-thebiggesttdifan * Lindsay- Anonymous * Sadie-Ezekielguy Chat Tyra: Hello, girls. Lindsay: Hi, Tara! When do we start the first challenge? Tyra: As soon as all the girls arrive. (I am sending out a memo) Lindsay: Okay. Bridgette: I look fabulous Beth: *does geeky dance* I'm gonna win! Izzy: what are we gonna do??? do make up on bear or something Lindsay: What's a model? Bridgette: I 'm fabulous Katie: Where's Sadie? You said Sadie would be here! *cries* Gwen: Hey, guys. Leshawna: What's up y'all, pretty Leshawna in the house! Beth: I feel so new! so me! so... whoa good job, Leshawna! U look sooo koolio! Lindsay: Sooooo... Who loves my outfit? Beth: ooh ooh! I DO!! what do you think of mine? Tyra: I think both of you girls' makeovers were a success!!! Beth: YAY Lindsay: Thank you Tara. Yours looks pretty, Beth. Beth: thank you Lindsay! Bridgette: Do I look fabulous? Lindsay: *gasps* Totally! Beth: I totally LUV ur new look Bridgette! amazing! do I look fabulous? becuz you my friend look F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S! Sadie: DON'T I LOOK FABULOUS??!?! Beth: uhhh....uhhhh....uhhhh....uhhh....ummm....well.... Sadie: thanx,Beth! what do you think of my new look, Tyra? Bridgette: I love it, Beth! Sadie... you look... kind of like... a blueberry... Lindsay: OMG, Sadie! That is so... so... so... AMAZING!!! Katie: I'm so cute now! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gwen: Hey, Katie. You look awesome! Beth: OMG KATIE YOU LOOK AMAZING!!! Sadie: EEEE! I LOVE BLUE BERRIES! SOO YUMMY! Beth: umm OK good. Sadie:OMG I LOOK SOO YUMMY! what do u think, Tyra? Beth: well, I for one think.... Sadie: I ASKED TYRA NOT YOU!!!!*&&%% Tyra: Well, Sadie, your look is interesting. * softer* which ever stylist did her is so fired! Beth: ok then. I got my retainer out! the stylist said next time we might even take off the glasses. Sadie: OMG congradge beth! Beth: (blush) thank you! Sadie: eeee! UUR soooo welcome! tyra: wonderful, beth! Ezekielguy: gtg Leshawna: This is a little confusing. How can Beth and Sadie be played by the same person! What's up Tyra, how do I look? Katie: OMG SADIE'S HERE! Hi Sadie! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lindsay: Katie, you look ADORABLE!!!! Do you think I look lovely? Katie: Omigosh, TOTALLY! It's so totally FETCH! Gwen: So, what do you think? Do I look good? Tyra: Great, Gwen! Katie: OMG, Gwen, it's so YOU! Izzy: I'M A PIRATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *waves sword around* Heather: Who likes my outfit? Lindsay: It's kinda nice...I guess Heather: What was that?!? Lindsay: Nothing. Izzy: OMG HEATHER THAT'S SO COOL YOU'RE RANDOMLY BLOND AND THERE'S A DOGGIE ON YOUR SKIRT!!!!!!!! This one time I had a doggie on my skirt but it was because the neighbor's dog was trying to eat it since I spilled steak sauce on it! IT WAS SO RANDOM!!!!! Heather: Uh-hu... Beth: nice look, Heather! When all the 11 girls have been chosen, the first challenge will start officially. You can start work on it now. I would greatly appreciate if you could help me get more people to join the camp! The first challenge is makeovers!!! Give your girl a makeover. If you are Izzy, give Izzy a new look! I want to see new hairstyles, new clothes, new makeup, etc. Maybe even new poses!!! You can use anything: Paint, Photobucket, PhotoShop, or just markers, white out, and pencils. JUST REMEMBER YOU WILL HAVE TO SCAN AND UPLOAD YOUR PHOTOS TO THIS PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here is an example makeover (Don't use): Lets say you had Eva. You could give her a long blond style, with a pink dress, and nice lipstick. IDK. Just do your best, and good luck!!! Since we are still getting people to join, this picture will be due in by March 1, 2009. PLEASE DO NOT JUST DO A RECOLOR!!!!!! A recolor of a photo is when you just change the hair color or the clothes color, but leave everything the same. ALSO, PLEASE LEAVE A WHITE BACKGROUND! THANKS! PLEASE SEND ME ALL ENTRIES!!!! My Call-Out Order